<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Chronicles (Or the story of how Sabrina got Triss to flash her on facetime) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063055">Quarantine Chronicles (Or the story of how Sabrina got Triss to flash her on facetime)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Chronicles Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, brief mention of child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine is hard. Not only does Yennefer have to put up with a sexually frustrated Sabrina's facetime calls to Triss but Triss's step sister has joined their group calls. Triss's attractive, hilarious and mysterious step sister Tissaia. Yennefer can't help herself, she needs to know more. Maybe this quarantine isn't as boring as she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keira Metz/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, philippa Eilhart/Calanthe Fiona Riannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Chronicles Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/gifts">Yennefer_Maleficent_Black</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Yen, for being such a supportive and kind friend. Thank you for watching me write this to make sure I actually did it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Week 4, day 1</span>
  <span> since quarantine. </span>
  <span>Since Yennefer became more of less trapped in her apartment with Sabrina. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s 2am in the morning and she’s going to murder her. She honestly cannot live like this any longer. It’s absolutely vile that Sabrina thinks this is okay. Absolutely horrendous that she has to put up with this shit in the place she calls her home. Why couldn’t she have gone home to visit her mother? Why couldn’t Sabrina have gone home to visit her mother?</span>
  <span> They</span>
  <span> mean</span>
  <span> they both hate their mothers and are a disappointment child to their fathers but that is besides the point. She can’t cope like this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slams the covers off and storms out of her room. This is it. She’s done. She can’t listen to Sabrina’s voice any longer. As she approaches their living area, she can see Sabrina lounging on the sofa with her laptop, on the screen is </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> smiling face. They’re both wearing </span>
  <span>each others</span>
  <span> hoodies and Yennefer </span>
  <span>has to</span>
  <span> stop herself from vomiting on the floor. She refuses to live like this any longer. “Quite honestly, </span>
  <span>If</span>
  <span> you two don’t say goodnight soon I’m going to throw Sabrina out.” She says appearing behind Sabrina’s head and </span>
  <span>kneeling down</span>
  <span> to glare at </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry Yenna, were we too loud?” Triss has the </span>
  <span>decency</span>
  <span> to at least look embarrassed about the situation but Sabrina just snorts an rolls her eyes at Yennefer. </span>
  <span>Apparently,</span>
  <span> the blonde thinks she’s joking. She clearly has forgotten the time she threw her out during the first year when Sabrina had been </span>
  <span>practising her lines for the university play. She was so very tired of hearing </span>
  <span>her read Faust. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yen, leave us be and go to sleep, don’t you have class at like 8am?” </span>
  <span>Sabrina yawns into her hand and Yennefer contemplates removing the pillow she is leaving on and suffocating her with it. She settles on jabbing her in the cheek which then makes Sabrina take a swipe at her, she hears Triss sigh through the call and she </span>
  <span>slaps Sabrina’s hands away. “How can I sleep when all I can hear is you trying to convince Triss to flash you on the call, you harlot.” Yennefer glares again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Sabrina clears her throat and finally looks what Yennefer was sure would be embarrassment, if Sabrina displayed any other expression apart from lust. “I’m sorry Yen, I didn’t realise we were being quite that loud, I suppose I should call it a night anyway as I have class at 11.” Sabrina smiles at her friend before turning to face the screen where her face drops a little. Yennefer feels a little guilty then. Those two had finally admitted to their feelings after dancing around each other for a very long time, just before lockdown. Their relationship barely had time to grow before this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  <span> we should all go to bed.</span>
  <span>” Triss smiles at them both. “If you’d both like to give me a call tomorrow, we can all catch up all three of us, I miss you too you know Yenn.” Yennefer feels her heart ache for her oldest friend. She misses Triss more than she would admit. She was the one constant in Yennefer’s life. </span>
  <span>They had known each other since they were 13 and Yennefer hated that Triss wasn’t here with her during this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> had decided to visit her mother and </span>
  <span>Stepfather</span>
  <span> just before the quarantine had come into place. She had some time off from work and from university and wanted to spend it with her mother at her mother’s flower shop. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> and her mother had been growing closer in the last five years. Since she had divorced and remarried to Roland De Vries. Octavia </span>
  <span>Merigold</span>
  <span> was a difficult woman that had unrealistic expectations of her only daughter. Marrying Roland had been good for her. It had opened her eyes to a new world. A world where she can realise her mistakes and truly learn to be the mother </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> needed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>.” Yennefer said softly. “I’m going to go to bed, you guys say your goodbyes but I swear to god I hear you tell </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> to take her shirt off again in the next five minutes, I’ll smother you.” Yennefer hits Sabrina on the top of her </span>
  <span>as she walks by and hears her huff. By the time she gets to her bedroom door she can hear the closing of Sabrina’s laptop. </span>
  <span>She shuts her door and hears a sniffle as Sabrina walks by hers. She doesn’t comment. She doesn’t want Sabrina to feel uncomfortable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she lays down on her bed, she allows herself to think back to a year ago, when she wouldn’t have been alone. When Kiera’s arms would have surrounded her and pulled her in close. When a mouth would have been attached to her neck. She swallows as the memory of Kiera’s hands all over her body. She doesn’t miss the woman. Not really. She misses the company. The warm body next to her. The somewhat loving kisses. Kiera had left her. Kiera had decided that a bearded drummer who only ever seemed to be able to grunt was a better fit for her than Yennefer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Sabrina and </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> were pushing her to meet someone new but it wasn’t exactly easy during the pandemic. She had just stated for her </span>
  <span>bachelors</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>political</span>
  <span> science also. She didn’t have time for love. Especially not a love like Kiera’s. A love that is </span>
  <span>fleeting</span>
  <span>. She knows somewhere deep down that she deserves better but </span>
  <span>there's</span>
  <span> a voice inside her also that tells her she isn’t. That tells her that from birth she has always been a </span>
  <span>disappointment</span>
  <span> but she knows that, that voice, that voice belonged to a man who died years ago. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. She won’t think about him now. Not now. She shuts her eyes and thinks of happier times. Of </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> and Sabrina. Their movie nights. She smiles and rolls onto her side. She would sleep for now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wakes up at 07:55 She curses Sabrina as she rushes around trying to get dressed. There Isn't time for a shower. She has class in five </span>
  <span>minutes</span>
  <span>. She throws on a pair of Jack Wills sweats and a Superdry hoody. She looks at her hair and internally groans when she sees how its stuck up everywhere. Groaning with two minutes to spare she throws her hair up in a quick ponytail. She runs through the hallway and finds Sabrina sitting in the kitchen, calmly eating some cereal. The blonde looks up to her and smirks. “I could </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> woken you up and then I remember how you </span>
  <span>interrupted</span>
  <span> my facetime with Triss.” Sabrina spoons another mouth full of coco pops into her mouth. “So I didn’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking bitch Sabrina, I’m going to kill you.” Yennefer seethes as she quickly moves the desk that’s pushed against the wall in between their kitchen area and living room. She quickly opens her mac and is for once grateful that she has left it on. It opens straight away and she quickly clicks the link in her email that leads her to her class. She was greeted by her stern looking teacher who had clearly noticed that she was late, no matter that she had twenty other people in her class. “Nice of you to join us, Ms Vengerberg, please pay attention and I may forgive your lateness.” She said sighing deeply as Yennefer slumped down in her chair. She hated Sabrina. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’re both done with various classes and assignments it’s 15:15 and Yennefer knows they’ll soon both be sat on the mac facetiming </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> and pretending they’re fine even though all three of them are close to breaking point. Sabrina misses her girlfriend more than she will admit. Yennefer misses her friend who is usually the buffer between herself and Sabrina. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>, well </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> misses both her idiots that she loves dearly. Sabrina at least allows Yennefer to shower before the call. The woman is so excited that she sits in front of the mac shaking her leg rapidly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She's</span>
  <span> unsure why she felt the need to dress up for the call but assumes if she turned up in sweats and a hoody, </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> would assume she’d fallen back into her Kiera depression, which would be wrong, this wasn’t Kiera depression at all. It was quarantine depression. She put on her favourite black skinny jean and a red flannel shirt and sat in front of the computer awaiting Triss’s call. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina all but squealed as </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> appeared on the screen. Her face was beaming at them, she was dressed in a green poncho with a floral shirt underneath. Yennefer had never missed her more. She wanted to desperately tell </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> that she was to break Lockdown and leave </span>
  <span>Temeria</span>
  <span> and return to </span>
  <span>Aedirn</span>
  <span> as soon as possible. She couldn’t though. She wouldn’t. Wouldn’t put that kind of emotional strain on her. “</span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> you guys, I’ve missed you so much, how was your day?” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> asks, smiling at them both. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was almost late for class because your bitch girlfriend didn’t wake me up after keeping me up half the night wanting to see your tits.” Yennefer smiles as Sabrina tries to elbow her in the ribs, knowing that the woman would be </span>
  <span>embarrassed</span>
  <span> and also get told off by her girlfriend. “Babe please tell me that’s not true.” Triss sighed unhappily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... yes so </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> true, I didn’t wake her up when I should have done and I’m sorry, I just... wanted to stay up all night talking to you and I know that we shouldn’t because of class but I miss you.” Sabrina’s pout and </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> lovestruck face made Yennefer want to throw up on the floor. She couldn’t live like this. She couldn’t live with Sabrina’s sad puppy face and </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> love struck confession. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear god little sister, are you always like this.” A voice said from the background. Yennefer could just make out a figure of a woman, she was clearly making coffee of some sort out of a machine which was likely more expensive than the couch she and Sabrina owned. “Yes, they are and quite frankly </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> sickening.” Yennefer replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the woman laugh in the background before she moved towards the screen with two cups of coffee in her hand. She was gorgeous. Her hair was tied back in a </span>
  <span>loose-fitting</span>
  <span> bun, she wore from what Yennefer remembered from her weekly, looking at clothes on websites she can’t afford session, a Ted Baker navy jumper and skin tight denim jeans. Yennefer’s breath was taken </span>
  <span>away.</span>
  <span> She watched the woman sit down on a chair next to </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> and she can’t take her eyes off her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So guys, this is </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> my stepsister, I told you that you would both eventually get to meet her but she has finally been able to get home from Cintra early morning, today.” The woman does look tanned, Yennefer thinks as her eyes trail over the woman’s form. She swallows. When Triss had said she had a stepsister she had never contemplated just how attractive she could be. “So, eyes that look slightly violet, you must be the famous Yennefer.” She pauses, a smirk settled on her face. “I expected you to be prettier.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> gasps and Sabrina quickly turns to look at Yennefer expecting her to start cussing the woman out straight away. Yennefer is staring at </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. She </span>
  <span>know’s</span>
  <span> the woman is playing a game here. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> she smirks back. “The famous </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>, I expected you to be taller.” Yennefer places a fake smile on her lips and she watches the </span>
  <span>mortified</span>
  <span> look on </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> face grow bigger as Sabrina tries her hardest not to burst out laughing, at her future sister in law’s expense. What none of them expect is </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> to let out a loud laugh and grin at the younger girl. “Quick with her comebacks, just like </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> said you were, many people would have been afraid to answer me back, well done Yennefer, you’ve amused me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to have amused you, I would say you’ve offended me but I know I’m gorgeous.” Yennefer flutters her lashes and </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> laughs again. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> is staring at the both, shocked, maybe a little bit horrified and Sabrina isn’t sure whether to congratulate her friend or strangle her. “You’re not wrong,” Tissaia hums in appreciation as she looks at Yennefer, arching her eyebrow seductively. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sabrina interrupts. “Hi </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> nice to finally meet you, I’m Sabrina.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> moves from looking at Yennefer to Sabrina and looks her up and down. They watch as </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> grabs her arm and squeezes tightly, a warning to be kind, Yennefer assumes. “Good to meet you Sabrina, I would say </span>
  <span>great</span>
  <span> but you kept me awake this morning when I’d gotten off my flight, desperate to sleep by asking to see my little </span>
  <span>stepsisters</span>
  <span> tits every five minutes.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina’s mouth drops open. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> blushes red and immediately hides her face in her hands. Yennefer can’t help it, she lets out a loud, unstoppable laugh which includes her snorting every five seconds. She hasn’t laughed this unrestrained in a long time and honestly, she has truly needed it. “That was fucking </span>
  <span>brilliant</span>
  <span>, honestly, please, please never let </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> do a call alone if I’m there, they kept me up too, the bloody perverts.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was glad when I heard your voice coming through telling them to go to bed.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> smiles at Yennefer and she feels her heart flutter. “Finally got to sleep without horrible images of cam girl </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>.” Yennefer finds herself laughing again and blushes when she realises how many times she has snorted. She's usually </span>
  <span>smoother</span>
  <span> than this. “You have a very amusing laugh, piglet.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s heart beats faster. She </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> find it in her heart to be mad at the woman for calling her that. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> is staring at her like she’s grown two heads and before she knows it Sabrina has elbowed her to answer. “Yes well, I suppose my laugh is my downfall, can’t be beautiful and smart and perfect everything I suppose.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> chuckles at her, it was such a usual Yennefer answer that </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> even </span>
  <span>rolls</span>
  <span> her eyes. She watches as the woman takes a sip of her coffee before placing the mug back down. </span>
  <span>”You</span>
  <span> know Yennefer, I don’t think that’s quite true, from where I’m sat here, I think you’re pretty much perfect.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer doesn’t know what to say, she feels her skin heat up and she knows she’s fidgeting in her chair. No one has ever said anything like this to her before. Especially not Kiera. “I guess I must ruin it when people meet me in person.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> laughs and she finds herself blushing. Sabrina is staring at her and she realises they’ve barely spoken to Triss. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to be honest and say this weird sexual tension is putting me on edge and I hate it.” Sabrina shivers next to her and she hears </span>
  <span>triss</span>
  <span> giggle and she suddenly feels </span>
  <span>self-conscious</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>she's</span>
  <span> not sure why. “Well I’m sorry Sabrina that I simply don’t just ask people to show me their tits on video calls, I really hope you we’re hoping to make a good impression when we met because so far, you’ve failed.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  
  <span>snarks</span>
  <span> and Yennefer can’t help but smile. The woman stands up and turns to </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>. “Have a good call, I’ll make dinner for us all later.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> turns to her one last time before walking off out of view, a small smile on her lips. “Goodbye Piglet.” Yennefer watches her walk away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s fucked. So fucked. She loves it. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabrina is angry. Triss is sad. Tissaia is smooth. Yennefer is a mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabrina is pissed at her. </span>
  <span>She can tell by the </span>
  <span>way Sabrina is</span>
  <span> slamming </span>
  <span>things around in the </span>
  <span>kitchen. </span>
  <span>Yennefer is currently lounging on the sofa, trying to read her book. </span>
  <span>Sabrina had stormed off after the facetime call </span>
  <span>yesterday</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>was refusing to speak to her. She wasn’t sure what she had done. </span>
  <span>Triss wasn’t replying to her text messages either, which hurt </span>
  <span>her more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you break anything in the kitchen Sabrina, </span>
  <span>you will</span>
  <span> have to replace it.” </span>
  <span>Yennefer called out to her, turning the page in her book. </span>
  <span>Sabrina stormed over to her next, snatching the book out of her hand and </span>
  <span>throwing it across the room. She blonde looked livid and for a moment, </span>
  <span>Yennefer worried that she would </span>
  <span>actually hit her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Yennefer, I can’t believe you haven’t even apologized yet!” Sabrina seethed. Yennefer sat up and sighed at her. She wasn’t sure what she was even apologizing for but of course, she couldn’t say that. She watched as Sabrina picked up a pillow off their sofa and proceeded to hit her in the face with it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, what the fuck, stop hitting me!” Sabrina continued to hit her, no longer just in the face but everywhere all over Yennefer. The dark-haired woman moved quickly and snatched the pillow from Sabrina and threw her on the sofa, she trapped Sabrina’s hand’s above her head. “Just tell me what the fuck I’m apologizing for before I smother you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to jump on facetime and be yourself didn’t you, Tissaia hates me, one of the few people I need to actually like me and you just ruined it, you charmed her and I ended up looking like a bloody twat.” Sabrina cringed, Yennefer sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, releasing the woman’s hands and letting her sit up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Tissaia was winding you up Sabrina and you fell for it.” Yennefer shook her head. “You don’t get to be mad at me when I didn’t do anything, she started it and yes I couldn’t help myself, but have you seen the woman!” Yennefer huffed. Sabrina leant back on the sofa and looked at her friend. She had to admit. The attraction between them had seemed almost instantaneous. “Something tells me that you’re not really mad at me, why isn’t Triss texting me back, what did you do Sabrina?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have gotten drunk, texted Triss telling her I wasn’t worthy of her and asked if she would prefer dating someone like you?” Yennefer turned to Sabrina quickly, a look of horror on her face. She couldn’t believe that Sabrina would be that stupid, then again, she had once convinced Sabrina to set fire to Geralt’s drumkit after Keira had admitted to the affair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such an idiot, like I want to hit you but also hug you and quite honestly, what the fuck Sabrina, just what the fuck.” Yennefer stood up and began pacing in front of her. She walked over and picked up the book that Sabrina had thrown on the floor and placed it on their coffee table before thinking better of it, she walked over to the woman and hit her on the thigh with the book. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Yen, at least I used a bloody pillow!” Sabrina yelped as she rubbed her thigh. “I wasn’t thinking, okay, I know you and Triss have never given me the impression that there is anything romantic there but, I got jealous okay!” Sabrina looked up at her friend who was glaring down at her. “Tissaia immediately took to you and I don’t have that power, I’m standoffish, my dry sense of humour put people off, Triss deserves someone better, She’s so smart and funny, so kind.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, a beautiful, blonde, idiot.” Yennefer sat down beside her friend and pulled her in for a fierce hug. “Triss loves you, really loves you, Tissaia was flirting with me Sabrina you gorgeous twat, I doubt she wants to marry me off to Triss, maybe chain me to her bedpost.” Yennefer grinned lasciviously as Sabrina shoved her away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer for gods sake.” Sabrina stuck up her finger as the woman laughed. “Do you have to say things like that to me.” Yennefer wiggled her eyebrows before grabbing Sabrina’s phone much the woman’s protest and ringing Triss. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Triss, I forgive you for not messaging me back as apparently Sabrina’s a fucking idiot, talk to your girlfriend before I lose my mind.” She heard Triss’s surprised voice before she tossed the phone to Sabrina who caught it instantly and cautiously said hello to her girlfriend. “Thank me later idiot girl.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer wandered out of the living room and down the hall to her bedroom. She walked through the door, slamming it before she threw herself on the bed. She sighed deeply. She was tired of this lesbian drama. She was sure that during quarantine she wouldn’t be able to get into any, but it always finds its way to you. Her face wrinkled as she heard Sabrina run to her room giggling. She knew what that meant. Make up face time sex. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to the remote on her nightstand and turned her Bluetooth speaker on. Connecting it to her spotify, she turned the music up. There was no way she was going to put up with listening to her two friends making up. Though, she imagines when quarantine ends, it’ll end up being louder and closer to her. The thought made her wince. She did not need to think about this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her mac off the floor and placed it on the bed, opening it up she decided that she would check her social media. She scrolled down her Facebook page and rolled her eyes at Keira’s latest post, sat on Geralt’s lap on their sofa. Apparently, her ex was a quarantine queen. Who fucking knew? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was deep in the world of facebook memes when a notification caught her eye. Tissaia De Vries has sent you a friend request. She arched an eyebrow but clicked on the request to accept. She found herself on her profile. She scrolled through it, amused at the amount of Covid memes the woman had been sharing. She bit her lip as she decided to go through the woman’s photos. There were multiple that Yennefer wished she could place on the “Do it for her meme.” Her favorites included the woman in perfectly fitted suits. Hair down and curled. Yennefer knew this was creepy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn’t care. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She assumed that they would be those facebook friends that liked some of each other's posts, the occasional winky face. She’d see her again eventually at Triss and Sabrina’s wedding and they’d have the sexiest one-night stand of a lifetime and Yennefer would spend the rest of her life trying to have sex that good but never being able to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To say she was surprised when Tissaia messaged her was an understatement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hello Yennefer, I see you’re stalking through my photos. I hope you realized that you’ve liked a photo from 2016.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What?! Oh shit, Tissaia I’m so sorry. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s alright dear, you actually didn’t I just wondered if you had been. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wow. You really just did me like that huh?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, I did. Thank you for getting the two idiots talking again. Triss spent the entire morning watching Imagine me &amp; You and crying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer Vengerberg set the nickname for Tissaia De Vries as Tissaia de mean </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isn’t that sweet, already giving me pet names? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really think highly of yourself, don’t you?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De mean set the nickname for Yennefer Vengerberg as My little Piglet </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh fuck you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh sweetheart if quarantine wasn’t on something tells me that you’d be scratching on my door like a bitch in heat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s mouth dropped open. She swallowed. There was something dangerous about this woman. Something dangerous about how she made her feel. Her blood was on fire. She had no doubt that Tissaia was right. If they were allowed to leave to go into another household, Yennefer would be storming over to Triss’s, body checking the woman out the way and jumping her stepsister in the middle of the hallway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to deny it, but I don’t suppose you’re wrong. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Good girl. Better to admit your want for me now, than later, makes things so much easier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh? Make what easier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It means that instead of dancing around each other, we can have some fun during this… hard time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you asking me to become a cam girl for you because you gave Sabrina so much shit for that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course, I’m not. I mean, you’re welcome to be a cam girl for me, I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself as much as you do, but I was thinking maybe we start of slower before you’re withering against a bed for me as I watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer wasn’t proud of what happened next. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed. She screamed like someone was murdering her. Which of course, led Sabrina to come hurtling out of her room, half naked, boobs out, panties on, covering in what Yennefer’s assumes was the cream she had bought for her hot chocolate. That of course, caused Yennefer to scream even louder and cover her horrified eyes as Sabrina looked round for a masked murderer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Yennefer, I thought someone was murdering you!” Sabrina screamed at the woman who was hiding her eyes. Sabrina’s eyes shot to the woman’s laptop where she could easily read the woman’s conversation with her girlfriend’s stepsister. “For fuck sake, you’re screaming because she’s sexting you, what is wrong with you, has a year without sex turned you into some sort of prudish virgin!?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised, of course not as surprised as my best friend bursting into my room with her tits covered in MY squirty cream!” Yennefer groaned. “For fuck sake Sabrina get out please, I can’t look at you like this and you’re ruining my idea of Triss being sweet and bloody innocent, Jesus Christ.” Sabrina smirked at her friend and couldn’t resist pushing her buttons even more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see her, Yen, a lot of people think that I’m the domme, let me tell you, it's always the quiet ones that hold the whip, as soon as quarantine is over, I’m going to be tied to my bed and worshipped.” Yennefer screeched like a banshee as she shot up and chased a laughing Sabrina out of her room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Horrified by what she had just seen and heard, she laid back down on the bed and stared into space for a moment. Her mind couldn’t help but keep sending her images of Triss in a corset and stockings with an exceptionally large whip. She brought out her phone and texted a series of long texts to Triss about how horrified she was and how their friendship would never be the same again. All she got back was an embarrassed emoji and an apology. She could still hear Sabrina laughing. She turned her music off and willed herself to forget it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did I scare you away? I’m sorry if that was too forward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course not, I may have screamed, and a half naked Sabrina ran into my room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So that’s why Triss is laughing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonderful. Don’t go in her room. I cannot guarantee that she is dressed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do not need to imagine my stepsister naked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So, your most recent Pornhub search isn’t lesbian stepsisters?! I don’t believe it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, actually my last search was about a dark-haired woman with almost violet eyes, funnily enough, didn’t bring anything back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you always this smooth? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Only for pretty women. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My little Piglet: You don’t even know what I look like really. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just because I made fun of you for stalking my photos doesn’t mean I didn’t stalk yours too, my dear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, see any you like? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really enjoyed those photos of you in that short black dress, left just enough for the imagination, sweetheart. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I enjoyed yours in your suit, you look very dapper. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe I’ll dress up for you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe I’ll dress down for you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia De Mean: I’d like that very much, Piglet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m glad about that. So, tell me about yourself? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well dear, I’m 30, I work in HR, I currently live with Triss, moved in yesterday as I have broken up with my ex and cannot stand to live with her for a further six months. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry about your ex, I mean Triss is lush to live with, I spent a lot of time with her when I was younger. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I heard. Triss has told me a lot about you over the years. I’m sorry about your parents. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer froze. Her parents. She wonders if Tissaia means her careless mother, the stepfather who abused her or the father who died when she was a child. She wonders how much Triss has told her of her past. She knows Triss would never tell anyone anything that Yennefer didn’t want them to know. She trusted her best friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry. I can almost feel the boundary I just jumped over. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My little Piglet: Don’t apologize. </span>
  <span>Don’t be sorry either. I’m where I am today because of their </span>
  <span>failings. </span>
  <span>Dad was addict.</span>
  <span> Mum was neglectful and </span>
  <span>my </span>
  <span>Stepdad</span>
  <span> like</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>hit me. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> My mother died when I was young. I just knew my father; he has improved since marrying Triss’s mother. I suppose Triss’s mother has too. They seem closer. I wish he could have been a better father when I was younger, however. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Little Piglet:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Parents just suck. Sabrina’s aren’t perfect either. We appear to be a group of people who excelled despite them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia De Mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve messaged Sabrina and explained to her that I was joking and maybe too harsh</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Little Piglet: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aww so you’re nice after all </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My little Piglet changed Tissaia De Mean’s nickname to Tissaia not always mean </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia not always mean: </span>
  </em>
  <span>You really are something else Yennefer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia not always mean changed My little Piglet’s nickname to Yennefer De Vries </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrying me already? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not always mean:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why waste time, when I already know this is the endgame. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries changed </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not always mean’s nickname to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who says you wouldn’t take my name? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dear, I don’t care who takes what name as long as I’m walking down the aisle to you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you take classes to be this smooth? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because you’re killing me, </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please don’t die before I get the chance to kiss you dear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HDIOH[FEFEWJFe</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How are you REAL?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m very real dear, clearly, I’ve been waiting to meet you though to truly feel like I am. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can I cancel quarantine and take you out please? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wish you could dear, where are you taking me? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Well, I would take you to pick up Sushi first, as you seem like the type of woman who can appreciate that, then I would take you to the local park for a picnic where I’d get you to tell me everything about you. I’d then take you home to Triss’s and kiss you. I’d kiss you. Again and again and again. I’m afraid I can’t promise I will ever stop kissing you. The moment I saw you - I don’t care how this sounds - I knew my life would never be the same again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia Vengerberg:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That sounds perfect and I, like you, can’t promise that I’ll stop kissing you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries</span>
  </em>
  <span>: I need to see you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no chill about Yennefer in that moment. She needed to make sure that this was actually happening, and it wasn’t just Sabrina being a dick and cat fishing her. The rational thinking part of her brain told her that, that wasn’t true, but how could a woman like Tissaia De Vries be into her. Yennefer was a poly science student, working towards her bachelors. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked the little camera. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries started a video chat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath. She didn’t even know if Tissaia would accept. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then there she was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hair messy, clearly not been brushed for a few hours, a large green flannel shirt, laying on her bed much like Yennefer, smiling at her. Yennefer soon wished she looked better. Her hair was down and slightly curled, a black tank top fitted to her body. She found herself smiling too. The woman was every bit as beautiful as she remembered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Tissaia.” She said after a moment of them both smiling at each other in silence. She noticed that Tissaia’s eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled wider and Yennefer knew she was more and more fucked by the minute. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Yennefer, it’s lovely to see your face again.” Yennefer really needed to know where Tissaia had gotten so smooth. She felt her face flush in embarrassment. The woman was gorgeous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's lovely to see you again too, I’m surprised you answered, I thought you’d think it was creepy.” Yennefer cringed; she was acting like a 15-year-old all over again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a lovely surprise and of course I would never think you’re creepy, we’re to be married after quarantine after all.” Tissaia winks at her and Yennefer wonders if she Sabrina murdered her last night because this woman was heaven. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, so who do you think will propose?” Yennefer asked, grinning at the woman. She moved up slightly, knowing she was giving Tissaia a bit of a show. She could probably see down her tank top. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well dear, considering you screamed at an earlier comment, I’d like to think I would propose, as you seem to be a bit of a mess on occasion.” Yennefer’s mouth dropped open in a very un-lady like fashion. Tissaia laughed, throwing her hair back in a carefree fashion. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t even know how to propose and you’re so pretty, I’d probably get distracted admittedly.” Yennefer shrugged as Tissaia bit her lip, she made a motion like she was thinking. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, firstly, I would take you to your favourite place, I would dress up in a suit, I would take you for dessert as you seem the type that prefers dessert over dinner. I would take you for a walk along the pier. Then I would take you home and get out of the suit, I would get into jogging bottoms and large shirt and watch you do the same. I would put on your favourite film and give you your favourite snacks and then whilst sat next to you, I would turn to you and I would tell you how I want to spend forever with you, how much I adore you and then I would give you a ring and I hope you would say yes to being my wife.” Tissaia finished with a small smile and Yennefer felt her heart melt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could fall in love with you Tissaia De Vries.” Yennefer whispers softly, looking at the older woman on the screen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good Yennefer Vengerberg, I’m planning on it.” Tissaia grinned. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triss is pissed. Yennefer is amused. Tissaia is gorgeous. Gets sexy. Been warned.</p><p>For Yana. May you always make me smile and may you aways be smiling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yennefer awakens to her phone buzzing in her ear. It had been a week since her first video call with </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. They had both been busy. Yennefer with her school work and classes, </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> with her own work and meetings with her colleagues. She hoped this would be the woman ringing to let her know she hadn’t </span>
  <span>forgotten</span>
  <span> about her. Though she knew there was a chance it wouldn’t be, since they mostly stuck to messaging each other through </span>
  <span>facebook</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She said sleepily, pulling herself up to sitting. Her entire body ached. She was glad for it to finally be the weekend. She hoped this meant she would eventually get to see the woman that had been appearing in her dreams nightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to ring </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> or video call her or appear naked at her door or something, I don’t care what, just fucking do it.” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> growled into the phone. Yennefer’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a </span>
  <span>rarity</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> to ever be angry. She was the forgiving, kind one of the </span>
  <span>group</span>
  <span>. Usually it was Sabrina going round trying to shiv people and Yennefer </span>
  <span>threatening</span>
  <span> to set people on fire. Not sweet </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise if I appear naked at her door it’ll mean I’ll appear naked at your door, I don’t really fancy flashing your mum or dad either.” Yennefer chuckled into the phone but stopped when </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> let a loud huff into the phone again. She heard the door slam behind her the woman on the phone and winced. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> was clearly pissed. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  
  <span>what's</span>
  <span> happened?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She is in a royally </span>
  <span>pissy</span>
  <span> mood Yennefer, like I’ve never seen her this bad, I get that work is hard, I really do. She has a lot going on but that does not mean you can treat me like shit.” </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> voice softened at the end. Yennefer was able to hear how much the woman was hurting. </span>
  <span>” It’s</span>
  <span> going to sound </span>
  <span>stupid but</span>
  <span> I made some lunch for us and it was like she found fault with everything I did for it, this is done too much, this not enough.” Yennefer could hear the woman’s voice break. “I miss </span>
  <span>you;</span>
  <span> I miss Sabrina, everything feels hard today and I guess </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> got to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Triss, I miss you too and Sabrina is in a constant state of moping.” She heard </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> chuckle. ”</span>
  <span>Its</span>
  <span> going to be okay, soon you will be able to come back, </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> told me she was moving in with you, tell her she can’t if she’s going to be a bitch to you!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer, you don’t have to do this, I know you two have got a good thing going, I just really wanted to hear your voice more than anything, I miss my Yennefer cuddles.” She smiled. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> back to teasing her, so she supposed she had said something right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t, but if, you know, this is making you </span>
  <span>uncomfortable</span>
  <span>, I can stop with </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>.” Yennefer took a breath. </span>
  <span>” I</span>
  <span> should have probably of spoken to you about it before really making a move.” They both knew she wasn’t asking for permission. Yennefer was looking for reassurance. </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> meant the world to Yennefer and Yennefer meant the world to </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yenna</span>
  <span>, if I had a problem I would of told you by now, I’ve never seen her look so happy and you have your glow back, I just need you to do something to get her to chill out before I empty my compost into her bed.” Yennefer snorted into the phone as </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> giggled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  
  <span>Merigold</span>
  <span>, I’m finding out a lot of things about you in this Quarantine, is </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> true Sabrina call’s you daddy?” She cackled as </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> choked on nothing through the phone. She had no idea if this was true but she had to admit she hoped it was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you that?!” This was it. Yennefer was going to die laughing. She put the phone down as she </span>
  <span>threw</span>
  <span> her head back, laughter filling her room. She knew it. She knew that Sabrina had a daddy kink. She gave off vibes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t, you just did, Goddess </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>, the whipped cream too, like who are you and where is my innocent little flower child gone?” She heard the woman groan in </span>
  <span>embarrassment</span>
  <span>. She needed to have a talk with </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>, maybe they could share sex tips without the woman dying of </span>
  <span>embarrassment</span>
  <span> now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She brings it out in me, honestly, I feel like Quarantine makes it hotter as well, like seeing but not touching, makes everything so much sweeter </span>
  <span>Yenna</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> let out a </span>
  <span>wistful</span>
  <span> sigh. “I have no doubt that touching her will be amazing but torturing her until she’s a desperate mess is also </span>
  <span>invigorating</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>." She whistled. “I’m glad you’ve found your inner </span>
  <span>dom</span>
  <span>, just promise me you’ll let me know when you're going to bang because Sabrina cannot be quiet and I love you and I want details but I don’t need to h</span>
  <span>ear</span>
  <span> it." She heard the other woman make a noise of agreement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I send </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> over to mine and </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> can come to you, though </span>
  <span>Yenna</span>
  <span>, if you think you’ll be the one running the show you are wrong, she’s every bit as in control as she seems on the video chat, she’ll have you under her thumb in no time.” The violet eyed woman, swallowed loud enough for </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> to hear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly hope so.” She paused.  ”</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> do you think she’d enjoy a picture of me, you know, to help her calm like you wanted.” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> laughed at the </span>
  <span>audacity</span>
  <span> of Yennefer to try and make out she was doing this for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would drive her to distraction and hopefully help her feel nothing but rage, also, wear the purple lace halter set you got last time we went shopping, it’ll drive her crazy, also Yennefer I love you, thank you for cheering me up.” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> smiled. She missed her best friend. Missed the way Yennefer could always make her laugh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let this lockdown get to you okay?” Yennefer said softly. “I miss you too but remember, I’m always a phone call away and when this is </span>
  <span>over</span>
  <span> we’ll have a day just for us, we can watch as any crappy romance movies as you want and I’ll even let you curl my hair.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> said </span>
  <span>excitedly</span>
  <span> into the phone. They hadn’t had a day for them in so long. They had either been in class or together as a three. She </span>
  <span>supposed</span>
  <span> they would have to make more of an effort to spend time just as them. She knew Sabrina wouldn’t mind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, now go ring your girl, she misses you too.” Yennefer sat up and began digging through her draws for the lingerie that </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> had recommended. She smirked as she pulled out and threw it on the bed. She could hear </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> saying goodbye and then the sound in her ear the signalled she was gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the bedroom and past Sabrina’s room, smiling as she heard the girl’s phone ringing and her scrambling to pick it up. She headed towards the bathroom, ready to put her plan into place. Operation “Distract </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> before </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> gets herself killed” was a go. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself a little under an hour later, showered, hair </span>
  <span>dried</span>
  <span> and straightened, make up on, lingerie on and laying on her bed. She moved around on the pillows until she found a perfect spot for her to take the picture. She raised the camera up and smiled sultrily into lens as she took a photo of herself. She made sure to take a few. She found her favourite she slid her hand into the purple thong, hoping to tease </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> with the thought of her touching herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the photos on her phone, purple lace was a good choice, she would have to thank </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span>. It matched her eyes. She hovered above her conversation with </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. She had texted her good morning five hours ago but Yennefer had been sleeping in as usual. It was now 2 o’clock. The woman would usually message her a few more times but hadn’t. She put this down to the fact she had been having a stressful day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hovered above the woman’s name on messenger and bit the bullet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morning, well afternoon. So </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> rang me and explained that you’re on a war path so I wanted to take your mind off work. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries sent 5 photos. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer waited nervously as she watched the messages become seen by </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. She saw those three dots appear and vanish. It was obvious that </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> was either having a </span>
  <span>meltdown</span>
  <span> or had no idea how to tell Yennefer to never do this again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer. You’re gorgeous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: Are you feeling any better now? Don’t want </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> to smother you in your sleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well I’m certainly not mad now. I also just apologised to her for being a nightmare. Those pictures though. Have you ever contemplated being a model? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: No. Not my type of thing. I’m glad you liked them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I more than liked them Yennefer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: Really now? What one was your favourite?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> Vengerberg: The last one. With your hand in between your legs, under that tiny scarp of fabric you call a thong. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: Oh really? I was hoping that one. Like the thoughts it brings on? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> Vengerberg: Do I like the thoughts of you fucking yourself and moaning my name do you mean? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer resisted the urge to scream and throw her phone. The room grew hotter and she laid back against the pillow and let out a load groan in frustration. If this was how </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> was making Sabrina feel, she was surprised the woman hadn’t stolen Yennefer’s car and driven to </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> to throw her over her shoulder. Then again, </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> was the one in charge so maybe she would knock on the door and politely ask Triss to throw her over her shoulder? Who knows, either way she was horny now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. Do you like the thought of me touching myself and wishing it was you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. I enjoy the thought of you withering and moaning. I enjoy the thought of you being desperate for me. Do you know how many nights I’ve gone to sleep after getting myself off after thinking of you? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De Vries:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How many? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Every night since the moment I saw you on </span>
  <span>Triss’s</span>
  <span> facetime. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: Goddess. That’s so fucking hot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you know how desperate I am to touch you piglet? How much I want to taste you, mark your body? Now I’ve got those photos I can </span>
  <span>perfectly</span>
  <span> imagine where those markings would go and how they would look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer swore. She rubbed her thighs together. Her entire body felt like it was on fire with want for </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span>. She began to trail her free hand that wasn’t holding her phone against her thighs slowly. Teasing herself and imagining that </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> was between her legs. Imagining her biting up her thighs. She hadn’t realised she hadn’t messaged back for some time until her phone vibrated in her hands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you touching yourself for me Yennefer? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: I’m teasing my hand up my thighs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Good girl. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sent 3 photos. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer moaned loudly. The woman had sent her pictures. Amazing pictures. Beautiful pictures. </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> had gone one step further than she had. The woman was naked. Yennefer bit her lip as she looked through the photos. The woman had one tattoo, on her left hip. White </span>
  <span>mrytle</span>
  <span> flowers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer De Vries: You’re so beautiful Jesus Tissaia. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yennefer I want you to take that useless </span>
  <span>scrap</span>
  <span> of fabric off. Slide those fingers up your thighs and circle your clit with one of your fingers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vres</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes </span>
  <span>ma'am</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer did as she was asked and threw the thong across the room and began to touch herself. She slid her fingers up her slit and began to circle around her clit. Her thighs were already shaking. She was desperate to touch herself. Her mind was full of images of the </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> touching her, possessing her, owning her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you </span>
  <span>desperate</span>
  <span> for me Yennefer? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer De </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vres</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, I’m fucking desperate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissaia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> De Vries started a video call, accept?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer didn’t even have to think twice. She accepted the moment she saw it. She watched as she was </span>
  <span>greeted</span>
  <span> with </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> laying on her bed, chest bare for her. The woman was teasing a nipple with her fingers. She smirked as saw Yennefer’s face, flushed with arousal. Yennefer didn’t still her hand. She kept teasing herself as </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> watched her. “Hello piglet.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tissaia.” Her hips twitched upwards again as she grazed over her clit as circled. The woman licked her lips as she took in Yennefer’s form. Yennefer couldn’t bring herself to look away from the woman's face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do know how to drive a woman to distraction, piglet, do you want me to allow you to go inside?” Yennefer nodded and Tissaia pretended to think for a moment. “I suppose you want to see me touch myself too?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes please ma’am.” Yennefer was panting. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the </span>
  <span>thought</span>
  <span> of </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> touching herself and her getting to watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a needy little </span>
  <span>girl,</span>
  <span> aren’t we?” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> teased further as Yennefer watched the woman’s hand vanish out of view. “Well go on then Yennefer, fuck yourself for me but ask for permission to come, be a good girl.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer </span>
  <span>whined</span>
  <span> but nodded. She slid her finger from her clit and inside herself. She moaned at the sensation and added another finger. He started at a slow pace, making sure to watch </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> as she moaned. She watched as the woman’s eyes fluttered shut when she herself slipped her fingers inside. They both began to move faster as they watched each other, Yennefer leant her phone on the pillow next to her so she was able to touch her chest, edging her faster and faster towards her orgasm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them both to get there. Being able to watch the woman she desired touch herself and moan her name had to be the most arousing thing she had ever seen. </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> was beautiful. She had never seemed so out of control. She was moaning and withering whilst chanting Yennefer’s name like she was a Goddess. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tissaia..close.” Yennefer moaned. The woman stared at her and bit her lip. Yennefer knew the woman was close too. They could come together. “Please.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> moaned and said the words Yennefer had been imagining her saying since the moment she had first saw her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yennefer threw her head back and managed to still be able to watch the screen at </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> came, her own orgasm causing her body to shake. She finally closed her eyes as she rocked against her fingers in the aftershock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She laid on the bed and took a few moments to let her body and her emotions calm down. Glad she didn’t confess her undying love for the woman whilst under the spell of her orgasm. She turned her head and smiled at the woman. She was laid back, panting, hair stuck to her face with the sweat. Yennefer wanted nothing more than to kiss the woman in that moment. She was truly beautiful. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing.” Yennefer </span>
  <span>murmured</span>
  <span>. She watched </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> open her eyes and grin at her before laughing. Yennefer knew it was too late. Knew she was falling for the woman. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t met yet. She didn’t need to. The woman was beautiful, smart, funny, </span>
  <span>feisty</span>
  <span> and Yennefer knew she would never find anyone that could make her feel the way Tissaia did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Yennefer, I can honestly say you </span>
  <span>always</span>
  <span> find a way to improve my day.” A sweet smile graced the woman’s face as she picked up the phone and sat up more against her pillows. “Thank you Yennefer, I can honestly say I cannot wait to see you though I think we may never leave your bed, well apart from food of course.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with that funnily enough.” The darker haired woman laughed as </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> arched her eyebrows at her. “I’m glad you feel better, I’m glad we did this, though it may have to be a daily thing because I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful what you wish for, I’m quite a lot to handle, I’m a stubborn control freak who can be </span>
  <span>insecure.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> said this whilst smiling but Yennefer knew there was truth behind the words. The woman was worrying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impulsive, petulant and </span>
  <span>definitely</span>
  <span> can be insecure at times but so what?” Yennefer shrugged. “I like you, I meant it when I said I could fall for you, I love getting your messages in the morning, I love seeing our face when I can and when this is over the first time I’m doing is getting you and </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> back here so she can be Sabrina’s daddy and I can finally see those boobs in person.” Yennefer wiggled her </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dirty girl.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> smirked and Yennefer </span>
  <span>continued</span>
  <span> to grin at her through the phone. “You’re lucky I enjoy it, now I’m going to get changed and finish off some work, then buy </span>
  <span>Triss</span>
  <span> an apology pizza, would you like to watch a film together through Netflix Party later, around half eight?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to go on a date with you Miss De Vries!” Yennefer fluttered her eye lashes as </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> rolled her eyes at her. “You’re so romantic, I’ll buy you some flowers.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, goodbye Yennefer, thank you for making my day.” </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> smirked and sat up, showing Yennefer more of her chest and Yennefer felt the blush rise again in her cheeks as she stared at the beautiful woman before her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Tissaia, anytime.” She closed the call and laid back on her bed for a moment before getting up and throwing on some old joggers and a T shirt. She couldn’t get the woman out of her head. She walked to the bathroom to clean herself up, Tissaia on her mind with every step she took. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On her way back out, she watched as Sabrina opened her door and stared at her. She stopped and stared back for a moment before she noticed Sabrina’s hair was a mess, her clothes were hanging off her body. She smirked before realising that she was very much in the same situation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer.” Sabrina greeted as her eyes took in Yennefer’s appearance. The old grey jogging bottoms hanging off her hips and the large </span>
  <span>Halestorm</span>
  <span> T shirt that Sabrina had gifted her five years ago.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.” Yennefer said back as she looked at the woman. Sabrina had gone for blue GAP jogging bottoms and a large t shirt with flowers on it than probably belonged to Triss. They both stared at each other for a few moments longer before they both began to laugh at each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you had fun.” Sabrina teased moving to tickle Yennefer as the </span>
  <span>dark-haired</span>
  <span> woman tried to batt the </span>
  <span>blonde's</span>
  <span> hands away from her</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did indeed, I’m guessing you and your daddy did too.” She watched as Sabrina’s eyes went wide with shock before she blushed and punched Yennefer in the shoulder, causing Yennefer to yell out in pain. “Ouch Sabrina for fuck sake!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it...piglet.” It was Yennefer’s turn to lunge at Sabrina as the blonde laughed </span>
  <span>evilly</span>
  <span> and ran away, successfully locking herself in the bathroom before she could be caught by her friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You dick!” Yennefer yelled through the door as Sabrina cackled. She huffed as she walked back to her room and threw herself on the bed. She picked up her phone and found another picture of </span>
  <span>Tissaia</span>
  <span> waiting for her. The woman had clearly showered as her hair hung was wet, her pjs were adorable, they had </span>
  <span>Ursula</span>
  <span> from the little mermaid on the top with eels surrounding her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for making my days locked in the house incredible, I’ll be nicer to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Triss</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. You’re amazing Yennefer </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vengerberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I can’t wait to see you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer stared at her phone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was in love with her. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Yana again to make her smile after her injury!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer starts to wonder if she’ll ever wake up on her own or if someone else will always be around to wake her up from her slumber. She’s woken from her dreams of Tissaia’s mouth on her thighs by Sabrina jumping up and down on her bed while squealing like a child. She groans and grabs Sabrina’s legs trying to stop her jumping. Sabrina drops down until she’s straddling Yennefer’s waist. The dark-haired woman opens her eyes and arched an eyebrow at her friend who grins down at her.</p><p>“Get up, get showered, get dressed, we’re going to Cintra mother fucker.” Yennefer briefly wonders if Triss had managed to tease Sabrina so much that she was willing to break quarantine just to get laid. She sits up and rubs her eyes and shakes her head at Sabrina before pushing her off and moving to stand up. “I’m not kidding Yen, get fucking dressed.”</p><p>“Sabrina, I know how it feels to be touch starved trust me, but its not worth risking our health or hers.” Yennefer began to do her morning stretches by the bed. She liked to stay as limber as possible. Especially since Sabrina could be annoying. You never know when you might need to attempt to kick someone in the face for stealing your last bar of Godiva chocolate. She’d have no regrets about breaking the blonde’s nose.</p><p>Again.</p><p>“You idiot, we both missed it yesterday due to you know being seduced on facetime.” Sabrina shrugged, a blush covering her face briefly. “Government announced we can meet with people from a different household, they say one person, so if I go and meet Triss, you can go meet Tissaia for a walk in the park.” Sabrina’s eyebrows wiggle at her and Yennefer feels her breath catch in her chest at the thought of seeing the woman who occupied her every thought.</p><p>“Lets fucking go then.” Yennefer began to take off her nightclothes and Sabrina immediately shielded her eyes as she grumbled. Yennefer grinned and practically sprinted to the bathroom to have a shower and make sure she looked her best. She smirked as she got into the shower. She better bring her A-game. She wouldn’t let Tissaia be in control this time.</p><p>It was a thirty-minute drive to Cintra. She had texted Tissaia her usual morning text and had received one simply just stating how she couldn’t wait to see Yennefer. She felt nervous. She had picked her usual black skinny jeans, a green flannel shirt and brown boots to wear. She thought she looked good. Sabrina had told her numerous times she did. She couldn’t help but feel nervous. Everything had gone so fast. They had known each other for just over a week but Yennefer was sure she was in love with the woman or if she wasn’t in love now, she would be when she saw her in person.</p><p>She suddenly felt very sorry for Ariel from the little Mermaid. Yennefer had scoffed at her falling in love with a dude she had just met. Now here she was, sat in the passenger seat of Sabrina’s car as they drove towards a woman, she hadn’t even met but was sure she would fight an entire army for. She made a mental note to apologize to the mermaid the next time Triss forced her to watch it.</p><p>“We’re here Yen.” She watched as they pulled into the parking space of the park and she felt her heart hammer against her rib cage. She swallowed as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. She stepped out and heard a load squeal and then someone running.</p><p>Triss was sprinting from her yellow VW beetle like someone was chasing her with a knife. She let out a loud laugh as the woman stopped to a halt when she was just two metres away. Triss was beaming at her. Sabrina stepped out the car and Yennefer watched her face light up as she saw Triss. They both stared at each other lovingly and Yennefer’s heart warmed at the sight.</p><p>“Well isn’t this like something out of a storybook, the lovers reunite.” She heard from behind Triss. The curly-haired woman rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way. There she was. The woman who made Yennefer’s entire body thrum with electricity. The woman who captured Yennefer’s heart and was holding it hostage.</p><p>Tissaia.</p><p>The woman was even more beautiful in person. Her hair was down and reached just past her shoulders, a tight black Jack wills jumper, blue skinny jeans and black boots. Yennefer’s eyes trailed all over her body. She was broken out of the spell when a stone hit her on the arm. Swearing she turned to Sabrina who was staring at her and shaking her head. Disbelief on her face.</p><p>“If you’re going to molest someone with your eyes, at least try to be subtle Yennefer, dear god.” Sabrina laughed at her. Yennefer blushed and looked at Tissaia who was smirking at her and Triss was looking everywhere but Yennefer’s face. Embarrassment filled her entire being.</p><p>“Well, at least now we’re all here you can sneak Triss into the toilets and get her to show you her tits in person, two metres away though Sabrina.” Yennefer shook her finger at her and Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the brunette.</p><p>“I might just do that, piglet.” Sabrina smiled, clearly enjoying the way that Yennefer’s mouth dropped open at the use of her nickname that only Tissaia was ever allowed to use. She was broken from her shock by Tissaia clapping next to Triss who was trying to withhold her laughter.</p><p>“Matchpoint to Sabrina, well little sister, you did choose well, good to meet you Sabrina and I’m sure we will have much to talk about at some point.” Tissaia turned to face Yennefer. “But I’m here for Miss Vengerberg, if I may steal her away from you?” She asked all while staring into Yennefer’s violet eyes.</p><p>“Please take her, keep her, never bring her back.” Sabrina deadpanned. Tissaia chuckled at the blonde and began to walk away before turning to Yennefer and crooking her finger, encouraging her to follow her. Yennefer found herself walking from her friends without even saying goodbye. She was completely enamored with the short brunette in front of her. She jogged slightly to catch up with the woman. Still keeping the distance, the government told them to keep. She brought herself down to a walk and turned to smile at the woman.  </p><p>“You are even more beautiful in person, Miss De Vries.” Yennefer longed to touch the woman. To hold her hand. To feel how soft the woman’s skin is. To pull her close to her and move her head up so she is able to lean down to kiss her. Yennefer’s heart ached in her chest. She wanted the woman in front of her more than life itself.</p><p>“Yennefer, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Tissaia turned to her and smiled and the younger woman beamed back. They carried on walking together in a comfortable silence until they approached a bench. They sat as far away as they could and Yennefer once again cursed the virus. “I’m glad Sabrina could convince you to meet with us.”</p><p>“She didn’t need to convince me, the moment I knew I could see you, I was in.” She noticed that Tissaia was fidgeting slightly. She was drumming her fingers on the table. She was nervous. Yennefer wanted nothing more than to grab her hand, to steady it, to show her that Yennefer was all into whatever this was. “Tissaia, you don’t need to be nervous, I’m here and I want you, so much.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” The older woman let out a broken laugh. The nerves finally showing on her face. Yennefer waited for the woman to continue; she knew there was more on the woman’s mind. “Margarita and I broke up because I wasn’t always available, I take my work seriously, I can be stubborn and I find it hard to emote.”</p><p>“Tissaia, Margarita was an idiot to let you go, your work is important and I will be sure to try and convince you when I think you need a break.” She grinned lasciviously and enjoyed Tissaia’s resounding chuckle. “I’ve told you I can be stubborn too and I can be emotional enough for the both of us but I think you emote more than you think, you fidget when nervous and you get an adorable crease in your forehead when you’re feeling insecure.”</p><p>“Oh my god, what?” Tissaia immediately brought a hand to her forehead to hide the crease and Yennefer threw her head back laughing at the woman who began to pout at her. She soon realised what she was doing and tried to stop her face from reacting.</p><p>“Are you pouting, that’s so adorable!” The younger woman ducked as Tissaia leant down to throw a piece of bark that was laying on the floor at her. She was giggling loudly as she peaked above the table only to have a piece of bark hit her in the forehead. “You know I love it when you’re rough with me.”</p><p>“Oh Yennefer, just you wait until I am.” Tissaia smirked and Yennefer felt her heart flutter once more in her chest. She didn’t want this day to end. She didn’t want to ever stop looking at the woman in front of her. Her heart was hammering in her chest. “You know, I love how you look at me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Yennefer breathed. She wasn’t sure how she looked at the woman who was sat across from her. She couldn’t take her eyes away from her. She couldn’t stop the rush of feelings that ran through her.</p><p>“You look at me like I hang the stars in the sky.” Tissaia murmured, absentmindedly back to fidgeting. “You terrify me a bit Yennefer, the instant connection, how you make me feel, I’ve never been so..reckless, I’ve never help someone get off on a video call.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I bring out a new side to you but you terrify me too.” Yennefer admitted, noting Tissaia’s surprise. “Keira left me broken and I’ve been healing and I’m over her but I was terrified of being hurt again, then I meet you and I’m ready to throw caution to the wind, I’ve never met anyone like you and I don’t ever want to meet anyone else.”</p><p>They sat facing each other, Yennefer watched as Tissaia’s fingers began to drum faster against the wooden bench. She could feel the tension surround them. The desire to kiss. The desire to feel Tissaia next to her. She could see the want in the other woman’s eyes too.</p><p>“Have you or Triss had any symptoms, have you been into contact with anyone that could have had it?" Yennefer blurted out, watching confusion pass over the woman’s across from her face. Tissaia shook her head, she hadn’t left the apartment, neither had Triss and their parents had been locked in the house also. “Good, so, move in with me, you and Triss, go back to your house, collect your stuff and move in while we quarantine, you’re moving into Triss’s after right?”</p><p>“I..Yennefer.” Tissaia gaped at her and Yennefer felt her heart drop. Had she really just asked that. Had she really just asked someone she had been speaking to for just over a week to move in with her. She was internally screaming and swung her legs around the bench and excused herself before walking off into a wooded area.</p><p>“Fuck!” She yelled as she kicked a tree before instantly regretting it. She felt the bone snap in her biggest toe and instantly paled. She’d just broken her fucking toe. She’d just kicked a tree, after asking the person she has been speaking to for a little over a week, Triss’s step-sister, to move in with her. “Yennefer you fucking idiot.” She groaned.</p><p>“Yes, you are, you don’t just ask someone to move in with you during a pandemic and then walk off before they have a chance to answer.” Tissaia fumed behind her. She turned and looked at the smaller woman whose hands were on her hips, clearly unimpressed with the way that Yennefer had handled the situation. “You didn’t even wait for me to process you just walked off!”</p><p>“Tissaia.” She began but the woman brought up a hand to silence her as she shook her head and began to pace in front of her. Every now and then she would stop to say something but then think better of it and begin to pace again.</p><p>“What if this is just lust Yennefer, what if we move in and then you decide I’m not as fun as I seemed or I annoy you enough that you go off of me!” Tissaia began to ramble in front of her of all the ways that it could wrong and Yennefer listened for a bit before the throbbing in her toe began to worsen. She opened her mouth and Tissaia put her hand up again.</p><p>So she lost her patience. She grabbed the woman’s hand and pulled her in. She pressed her lips to Tissaia’s, ignoring the pain in her toe to try and convey what she was feeling to her. Yennefer was in heaven. Tissaia’s lips were perfect. She felt her whole body become aflame with want. Tissaia resisted at first out of what Yennefer would assume was shock before kissing her back. Her hands sliding up Yennefer’s back and into her hair.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Kissing each other and breaking for breathes. She could hear the birds and woodland creatures around them, skittering across broken branches. It was perfect. She couldn’t have thought of a more perfect guess. Eventually she broke the kiss and stepped back. Resisting the urge to kiss now swollen lips, once more.</p><p>“Move in with me, take a chance on me, take this chance with me.” Yennefer said as she stood in front of her. She held her breath as she watched the woman’s lips turn up into a smile. Tissaia stepped towards her and grabbed her hands.</p><p>“We appear to have broken the lockdown rules.” Tissaia squeezed Yennefer’s hands in hers. “Looks like I’ll have to quarantine with you now.” Yennefer felt her heart sore. The woman had agreed. She pulled her in again for a kiss and this time she swiped her tongue against Tissaia’s bottom lip. The other woman opened her mouth and let Yennefer in. She moved Tissaia back into the tree she had kicked before. Tissaia stumbled and stepped on Yennefer’s foot.</p><p>The foot she had just used to kick the tree.</p><p>The foot with her broken toe.</p><p>“Fuck!” Yennefer swore as she moved away, hopping around and grasping her foot. Tissaia watched confused, breathing hard against the tree as she watched the woman who was just kissing hop around in pain.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware I was that heavy.” Tissaia said flatly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how much she weighs. Yennefer stopped hopping and winced at the woman who was glaring at her. Yennefer wanted to cry. She couldn’t believe she had done this.</p><p>“I’ve broken my toe.” She admitted, cringing as Tissaia moves towards her in concern. She helped Yennefer back to the table as she limped and let the woman sit her down. She knelt in front of Yennefer and she tried hard not to imagine Tissaia kneeling in between her legs. She watched as the woman undid her boot to have a look. She carefully slid down Yennefer’s sock and winced when she saw the swollen toe, bruised, and swollen.</p><p>“Yes it appears you have, I’m assuming I didn’t break it when I stepped on it?” Tissaia looked up at her expectantly and Yennefer’s shoulders dropped under the gaze. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she began to tell Tissaia how she had injured herself. “You kicked a tree?”</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t think I would break my toe!” Yennefer groaned as Tissaia gazed up at her looking amused by the younger woman’s antics. Tissaia kissed the top of her foot which caused Yennefer to once again flush.</p><p>“Breaking quarantine rules, I see.” Yennefer heard from the side. She looked and found Triss and Sabrina standing two metres apart still as they walked towards them. Triss immediately noticed Yennefer’s injured foot and moved quickly to kneel by Tissaia.</p><p>“Yenn are you alright, what’s happened?” Triss asked worriedly. Tissaia began to laugh next to her and she found herself groaning again as Tissaia filled Triss in what happened. “You kicked a tree?”</p><p>“You asked Tissaia to move in?” Sabrina stared at Yennefer; her face unreadable. She wondered then if she should have considered asking Sabrina before she invited Tissaia to live with them while this quarantine occurred.</p><p>“I also said Triss could move in too?” Yennefer winced as Sabrina’s eyes narrowed even more so at her. She looked down at Tissaia who was choosing to not look at her and was focussing on her broken toe like if she continued to stare at it, it would magically fix itself.</p><p>“So did Sabrina.” Triss smirked from next to her step sister. “Don’t let her pretend she didn’t do the same thing.” Yennefer watched as Sabrina got a look that could only be described as a deer in headlights. “I said I would by the way.”</p><p>“As did I.” Tissaia stated as she moved Yennefer’s boot and sock out the way. “We’re not going to be able to put your boot and sock back on unfortunately dear, Sabrina will help you over to your car, Triss and I will hop into hers and head to ours, inform our parents we will be leaving as Triss needs her belongings for university and will meet you at your apartment.” The woman stood up and grabbed the sock and boot. “Well chop chop.”</p><p>Sabrina grumbled as she moved to help Yennefer off the bench and helped her over the car. She threw open the door and all but shoved Yennefer inside as Yennefer yelled at her. Sabrina smirked and walked over to Triss, kissing her softly before bidding goodbye. She would see her later. Yennefer watched out of the mirror as they drove away leaving the two behind.</p><p>It was later that evening when she lay in bed, her foot propped up by a pillow with a tea towel full of ice resting on it, that she was knocked out of her thoughts by Tissaia walking into her bedroom and dropping her belongings on the floor before shutting the door.</p><p>“Hello piglet, I’m home.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the final chapter guys! </p><p>Warnings porn. </p><p>Thank you Yen, for being my Beta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer stared at the woman in front of her. Tissaia stood, a massive smile on her face. Yennefer felt like she could cry. Tissaia moved towards her and slowly climbed onto the bed. She was careful of Yennefer’s foot as she swung a leg around her. Soon the woman was straddling her hips and staring down at her. Yennefer could hear herself breathing heavily. She could feel the electricity between them crackling.</p><p>Tissaia leant down and pressed their lips together softly before moving to kiss Yennefer’s cheek and then her nose, then her other cheek and then her forehead before she moved back. She brought her hand to Yennefer’s cheek and softly brushed her thumb over. Yennefer swallowed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.</p><p>“My sweet little piglet, so desperate for me that she had me move in.” Tissaia teased. She leant down again and kissed her. Yennefer brought her hand up to Tissaia’s shoulder but her hands were shoved away. She whined impatiently and Tissaia moved away. “Foolish girl, who said you can touch me?”</p><p>“Tissaia.” The younger girl whispered. She ignored the woman’s request and brought her hand up to touch the woman’s cheek like she had done to her only a few moments ago. Emotion shone in violet eyes. Tissaia paused. Yennefer cupped the woman’s cheek and brought her down for another kiss. This time it was a softer. She pulled away. “Tissaia, love me.”</p><p>The older woman practically melted at the words. She sat up and brought her hands to the bottom of her jumper, pulling it up she revealed a chest covered in a green lace bra. Yennefer licked her lips. Tissaia then brought her hands down to Yennefer’s flannel, unbuttoning it carefully before removing it from the woman and throwing it on the floor. She stood on the bed and slid down her blue jeans, before kneeling down and removing Yennefer’s being careful not to catch the broken toe.</p><p>She moved back on Yennefer until she was hovering above her. Yennefer gazed up at her and smiled at the woman. This was different that the desperate encounter they’d had through the video call. This was different than the kiss in the park. She could feel the emotion in the air. She could feel the promise of more. The promise of forever lingering on her lips, begging to be revealed.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>She brought herself up on her elbows and kissed Tissaia, bringing them both back into the room, into the now. They kiss grew more heated, more desperate. Yennefer’s hands reached around Tissaia to her back, she removed the bra, freeing her breasts from green lace. Yennefer moved her back slightly to take a nipple into her mouth, her hand moving to the other. She could worship this woman’s body for the rest of her life.</p><p>She alternated between flicking and sucking the woman’s nipple. She could feel Tissaia growing more and more desperate for her. She moved her leg, wincing slightly as the ice fell away from her toe but finding herself not caring. She slotted her thigh between the woman’s legs and moaned at the wetness seeping through Tissaia’s green panties.</p><p>“Fuck you’re already so wet.” Yennefer moaned, moving away from the nipple with a pop. She watched as Tissaia ground herself into Yennefer’s thigh, trying to get as much friction as she possibly could. Yennefer smirked. This had to be the first time apart from the kiss, she has managed to gain the upper hand.</p><p>She pushed Tissaia back and motioned for the woman to keep going, for her to keep desperately grinding against the other woman’s thigh. As she watched the woman move in front of her, she brought her nails to Tissaia’s stomach, scratching down and up. She could feel the muscles beneath the skin twitching underneath her fingers. She began to tease the skin above the pantie lines. Licking her lips as Tissaia’s movements became more frantic.</p><p>“Yenna, please, so teasing me.” The dark-haired woman looked up into Tissaia’s blown pupils. The woman was desperate for her. She could feel it. She motioned for Tissaia to stop and pulled the woman’s panties down her legs and threw them to the pile of their other clothes. The woman was fucking beautiful. A small tuft of hair between her legs. She could see how wet she was.</p><p>“Fuck you’re so perfect.” She began to tease two fingers in between the woman’s folds, circling her ciit before moving her fingers way. Tissaia was bucking her hips, trying to get Yennefer to slip inside her. She could hear the woman growing more desperate. She slipped her fingers inside of her and began to move slowly. Tissaia groaned. The woman was warm, so wet and so tight. Yennefer could barely breathe. She felt like she had never wanted like this. Needed someone like this.</p><p>Her own want overthrew her desire to tease the woman until she was a mess. She began to fuck Tissaia. She watched the woman above her ride her fingers. Sliding two fingers out of her and three sliding back in. Curling her fingers with every angled thrust. Making sure to rub against that sweet spot inside of Tissaia. “Touch your clit.” She ordered huskily.</p><p>Tissaia was close. She could tell by the woman’s face. She felt her own wetness increase as she watched the woman tease her own clit. She smirked as she began to move faster, harder inside of the beautiful woman on top of her. Tissaia’s legs were beginning to shake. It wasn’t until she ordered the woman to come that she did. Legs shaking, pussy clenching around Yennefer’s fingers, she came.</p><p>Yennefer move to catch Tissaia as she fell forward. The woman was panting hard. Yennefer applauded herself. It had been a while since she had slept with anyone but she felt she had done more than a good enough job if a sweaty, panting Tissaia was anything to go back. The older woman leant up and kissed Yennefer once more before sliding down her body.</p><p>“You don’t have to…” She began but was cut off by Tissaia’s hand sliding in between her legs as her mouth kissed and bit at any skin she find. She instinctively spread her legs wider as Tissaia began to tease her. Fingers touching her outer thighs, grazing over the lips of her pussy. She swallowed her as they finally moved between her folds and slid inside of her. She needed this.</p><p>She needed her.</p><p>Her hips moved of their own accord as they followed Tissaia thrusts, and Tissaia laid between Yennefer’s legs. The older woman’s mouth wrapped around her clit, flicking and sucking at it as Yennefer’s hands moved to her hair. She could die like this. She would happily die like this. Tissaia was extraordinary and Yennefer felt she would never go to bed unsatisfied every again. Tissaia seemed to sense her need.</p><p>She began to move faster and Yennefer’s hips became more erratic. She felt the woman move away from her clit and whined in protest but that soon turned to a moan the moment that Tissaia bit down on her thigh before sucking. She was marking her. She belonged to Tissaia. Yennefer was close. She found herself tumbling over the edge as soon as Tissaia’s mouth returned to her clit. She came with a scream and a pull of Tissaia’s hair. She would need to apologise to Sabrina and Triss. She had never been this loud before.</p><p>Tissaia slid down and off the bed, moving to pick up the ice pack, leaning it gently against Yennefer’s toe once more. She climbed back up and moved the sheets back, placing them over Yennefer and climbing in beside her. She laid down with her head on Yennefer’s shoulder and her arm around her. Yennefer found her heart growing two sizes bigger at Tissaia being so caring, so thoughtful.</p><p>“I do hope you enjoyed yourself Miss Vengerberg and I lived up to expectations.” Tissaia stated, kissing the skin on Yennefer’s neck as Yennefer moved her arm around her to hold her close. “I know you’ve probably spent the last week, wondering what it would be like.”</p><p>“Words cannot describe it Miss De Vries, I truly seem to have found the perfect woman.” Yennefer turned her head to look down at the woman on her shoulder and Tissaia rolled her eyes at the woman’s cheesy words. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, I meant what I said.”</p><p>“It was awfully cheesy though Yennefer, I know these pick-up lines might work on the young ladies you romance but I’m a sophisticated woman.” Tissaia teased, mocking their slight age difference as Yennefer gasped.</p><p>“Was I supposed to be waiting with champagne and sexy lingerie?” Yennefer shook her head. “I promise next time I will romance you with champagne, chocolate strawberries and lingerie so expensive, I cannot pay my half of the rent.”</p><p>“Please do not do that, I like you just the way you are, you’re adorable.” Tissaia laughed as Yennefer jabbed her in the stomach, arguing that she was most certainly not adorable. “I’m afraid you are, even my friend Calanthe and her girlfriend Philippa agreed when I told them about you.”</p><p>“You’ve told your friends about me?” Yennefer asked surprised. Tissaia laughed at the woman’s expression. Not surprised that Yennefer wouldn’t think she was good enough for Tissaia’s friends to hear about her.</p><p>“Yes Yennefer, I told my friends about you, it takes me a while to get in touch with Calanthe since she’s permanently handcuffed to Philippa’s bed in this quarantine it seems, I wanted her to know where I was, she worries.” Tissaia explained. Her best friend and girlfriend seemed to enjoy fucking as much as they enjoyed fighting. Tissaia often worried that one of them would injure themselves as they tried to out do each other</p><p>“Well, sounds like your friends have the right idea about quarantine.” Yennefer joked, wiggling her eyebrow at Tissaia who once again rolled her eyes as the insatiable young woman beside her. “I’m kidding, did you and Triss get here okay, no issue with your parents?”</p><p>“No issue with them, I think they understood that Triss missed Sabrina and her entire life was here and they don’t particularly care about what I do, they know I can handle myself.” There was something in that line that made Yennefer frown. So, what if she could handle herself, it was still nice to know that your parents cared enough to worry. “You don’t need to frown Yennefer, I know my parents care about me, they just know I don’t have a sensitive heart like Triss does.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that, I think you can be just as sensitive as Triss, you just want to hide it.” Yennefer stated as Tissaia huffed and rolled until she was laying on her back. She stared at Yennefer’s cream ceiling and thought back to her relationship with Margarita.</p><p>“Margarita always wanted me to be more emotionally available and I couldn’t be, I was so scared of being hurt that I pushed her away, we’re still friends now but things are different between us, I can be more open now that we’re not together because I’m not so terrified of losing her.” Tissaia shrugged. “I’m not saying I want her back because I don’t, I’m just saying I’m scared if I’m emotionally open you’ll realise how weak, I am and leave.”</p><p>“I’m afraid, Mrs Vengerberg-De Vries that you are very much stuck with me, I mean, I just hyphenated our names so I guess we’re married now.” Tissaia laughed as Yennefer grinned at her, the younger woman moving slightly to lean over her and press a kiss to her nose. “I’m not going anywhere; I don’t break quarantine for just anyone.”</p><p>“I hope not.” Tissaia smiled and pushed the woman down, cuddling back into her. “We’re at least stuck together until this quarantine is over.” She yawned into Yennefer’s shoulder and the woman cuddled her closer.</p><p>“I hope it ravages the world into a plague type zombie virus so you never have to leave until one of us gets bit or maybe we could be zombies together.” Yennefer said, she felt Tissaia’s chest move with contained laughter, clearly, she was trying to ignore the girl. “We could feed Triss and Sabrina to the zombies and then run away together, become zombie killers.”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot Yennefer, you’re very lucky that I adore you.” Tissaia pressed her lips once more to the skin on Yennefer’s shoulder. The dark-haired girl smiled to herself as the woman fell to sleep softy in her arms.</p><p>She looked at the sleeping form of the woman she had met around a week and a half ago. The woman who she had quickly grown into crushing on, to kissing, to inviting her to move in. She didn’t know if they would make it through this quarantine. Maybe it was all the excitement of meeting someone knew. She wasn’t sure.</p><p>But she would try every day to make sure Tissaia was happy and to keep whatever this was between them alive because she was sure, she couldn’t live without her.</p><p>
  <em>5 years later</em>
</p><p>Triss pulled at her white dress, trying to pull the white lace fabric down past her knees, but every time she stood up the fabric move upwards. It was too short. Way too short. What if she fell over? What if everyone saw her knickers? She would be the girl that fell over at her own wedding and flashed everyone her nickers? Would Sabrina think she was an idiot? Did she look like an idiot? Oh god. She was going to faint. She was going to die.</p><p>“Triss, you look like you’re going to hyperventilate.” Tissaia said coming up behind her in the mirror and smiling at her younger step sister. She slapped Triss’s hands away from the lacey white flapper style dress and turned her around. Triss’s hair hung loose around her shoulders, as curly as ever and the woman looked absolutely gorgeous. “You look beautiful, now stop worrying, we need to make a move out there okay, I’ll go first and you follow me?”</p><p>Triss nods as they walked to approach the big brown door. It opens and she watches Tissaia walk down the aisle to the traditional music. Triss’s mother steps beside her and she looks her arm through her mother’s. Tissaia looks beautiful in front of her. An elegant emerald green dress that flows to the floor. She looks forward and makes eye contact with Yennefer, who is in an almost matching dress to Tissaia but the colour is purple. There are tears in her oldest friends’ eyes as she watches Triss walk towards her.</p><p>Sabrina is wearing a white suit. Triss think’s she might faint. She’s never seen her fiancée look more beautiful than at this moment. The suit is fitted perfectly, a splash of colour comes from the purple tie she’s wearing around her neck. The emerald green choker around Triss’s neck giving her the splash of colour that she needs. She stands before Sabrina as the Pastor begins the ceremony. She looks to Yennefer and watches the woman mouth how beautiful she is.</p><p>She moves her eyes back to Sabrina and they both begin their vows.</p><p>She smiles to herself. She will definitely be flashing her tits to Sabrina later.</p><p>Yennefer finds Tissaia leaning against a wall at the reception, the woman is as beautiful as ever, not one hair is out of place in her impeccable bun. She brings her a glass of champagne and watches as the woman downs it in one. She laughs and leans next to her. “Fancy finding you in a place like this.”</p><p>“Yennefer we were both just part of the same wedding.” Tissaia remarks dryly, looking at the younger girl who is sipping her champagne next to her slowly. She never understood how Yennefer could always look so calm and collected.</p><p>“You really must try and relax Tiss, you’re totally giving the game away.” Yennefer laughed as Tissaia quickly turned to glare at her. “You need to stop glaring too or everyone is going to think we’ve broken up.”</p><p>“This is your fault, I can’t believe I listened to you, I can’t believe I let you convince me that this was a good idea.” Tissaia huffed, a pout showing on her face as Yennefer moved in front of the woman and kissed her softly on the lips before moving and pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“It was a great idea and you’re just worried that people will find out before we’re ready, they will find out after this wedding and after their honeymoon and people will be happy for us.” Yennefer sighed, pushing Tissaia into her arms, careful not to pour champagne over the expensive dress.</p><p>“Promise it’ll be alright?” Tissaia asked, cuddling into the girl’s arms.  She couldn’t believe it had been five years since they had met, five years since they had moved in together after a week. Tissaia had never found it in her heart to move out of the apartment and as soon as Quarantine had lifted, Sabrina had instead moved out with Triss. They had moved Tissaia’s belongings into Sabrina’s bedroom but a month later were moving them back in to Yennefer’s.</p><p>“I promise you Tissaia, everything will be fine.” It hadn’t been easy. Especially not when Keira had appeared at her door saying she had made a mistake after finding Geralt in bed with Jaskier. Nor was it easy when Tissaia’s colleague Vilgefortz had tried to convince Yennefer that he and Tissaia had been having an affair. They got through it. Their love always proving stronger than other peoples.</p><p>“I’m so glad I secretly married you, Mrs Vengerberg-De Vries.” Tissaia smiled, leaning into kiss her wife.</p><p>“And I you, Mrs Vengerberg-De Vries.” Yennefer muttered into the kiss.</p><p>“Mrs Vengerberg-De Vries?!” They heard being whispered next to them. “Did you get fucking married?”</p><p>They turned to face Sabrina and Triss, both beaming with excitement. Well. So much for that being a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>